deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Adler "The Fuse"
| gender = Male | status = Alive | portrayedby = Kamran Nikhad | melee = 90 | ranged = 110 | roles = Area Damage, Initiator | passive = Explosive Rounds Hitting an ignited enemy with primary ranged attacks causes the bullets to explode dealing extra damage and knocking the target back. The ignited effect is consumed. Damage: 120% | difficulty = 4 | protection = 0 | damage = 7 | control = 4 | mobility = 4 }} The Fuse is a playable character featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. Info The Fuse plays it safe at a distance, using explosives and experimental devices to set fire to the battlefield. Skills Grenade Launcher (Q) (Max level 4) Launch a grenade at a target location. The grenade deals damage to a primary target and area damage. * Cooldown: 8s * Cast time: 0.8s ** Damage: 140/160/180/220% ** Area Damage: 100/110/120/150% Shock Wave Grenade (Skill level 2) * An experimental grenade designed for clearing areas is used, which creates a shock wave on detonation, knocking enemies back. Smoking Hot (Skill level 3) * Creates a smoke screen where the grenade detonates. Allies within the area take reduced damage from attacks. ** Reduced Damage Taken: 20% ** Duration: 4s ---- Rocket Man (E) (Max level 4) Detonate an explosive and jump to a target location on the shock wave. The explosion damages enemies in an area at the origin position. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.2s ** Damage: 60/70/80/110% Stunning Detonation (Skill level 2) * The explosive emits a deafening sound, stunning enemies close to the detonation point. ** Stun: 1s On Fire (Skill level 3) * Riding the explosion results in a large adrenaline boost, reducing the cast time of Grenade Launcher for a limited time. Grenade Launcher's cooldown is also reduced if used while On Fire is active. ** Grenade Launcher Skill Cast time Reduction: 50% ** Grenade Launcher Skill Cooldown Reduction: 50% ** Duration: 3.5s ---- Riot Foam ® (Max level 4) Shoot homemade Riot Foam in a cone in front of you, dealing damage and drenching enemies in foam and flammable liquids. Enemies drenched in Riot Foam are slowed and if hit by your explosives they are ignited. * Cooldown: 10s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage: 50% ** Slow Duration: 3/3.4/3.8/4.4s ** Slowness: 33% Dripping (Skill level 2) * Puddles of Riot Foam form on the ground. If any of your other skills connect with the puddles there is an explosion, igniting and dealing damage to enemies in the area. ** Ignite Damage: 100% ** Ignite Duration: 4s ** Duration: 3.5s ** Fire Damage: 50% ** Firestorm Duration: 1s Touch of Chemistry (Skill level 3) * It is all just chemistry. Healing effects are reduced on enemies drenched in Riot Foam. ** Reduced Healing: 50% ---- Dual Launchers (F) (Max level 3) Pull out another launcher and bombard a target area over a period of time with multiple grenades. The grenades deal area damage. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage: 700/850/1000% ** Duration: 3s ** Grenades: 10 Mortar (Skill level 2) * Boosters to the launchers are equipped, allowing the grenades to travel a greater distance. ** Distance Increase: 33% Gallery Fuse.jpg|Splash art reFuse.png|Shop banner tfg.png|The Fuse in-game (open beta) category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Area Damage Category:Initiator